THIS, THAT and a WHOLE HEAP of REALLY
by Emandgrace
Summary: Hey, everyone! As some of you may know, I have an account with my friend, and we've so far only published one story. Since I write a lot, I thought I should try writing my own piece for my own taste. This is a story about a teenage girl who is, you guesses it, in 'The Pokemon World'. I'm like, SOOOOO jealous! It doesn't have a lot of actual reference to Pokemon yet - bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Good morning Sinnoh! And welcome to the world's greatest show ~ INit!" the reporter on the TV grinned in his 'celebrity' way.

"Hey Skye!" In response to my name, I immediately jerked my head up from my work.

'Ugh. Not Barry. Not now.' Shaking my head, I returned to studying.

"What's up?!" he walked over to me and slapped me on the back. You know, the usual.

"What do you want Barry?" I sighed, not bothering to look up at him.

"I dunno, I was just thinking that, you know, you might want to come to that dance-thingy... with me." He looked around the room warily.

"Why would you want to go to the dance with me?" I swatted his hand and arm away, glaring at him, "Was there really no one else to go with and you thought I'd comply if you bullied me enough? Well, no. Besides, it's just a dance, not a 'dance-thingy'."

"Well, umm, yeah. I guess there ARE other girls to go with..." he frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there's always Dawn." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...but..." he looked over to where Dawn stood with her back to us.

"But what, Barry? What's wrong with going with Dawn?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Well, it's just that...oh, never mind." he sighed and turned away.

"Come on," I touched his arm lightly, a slight feeling of sympathy squeezing out of my stubborn heart, "You can tell me, you know."

"Well, I was planning something, but I guess Dawn'll have to do." he hung his head and scuffed his shoe-toe on the ground, "Never mind. I guess I'll see you around?"

I felt sorry for him. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. I released his hand and placed mine on his shoulder.

"I guess I can undo my plans. When's the dance?"

His eyes widened and a mushy grin spread across his face, "Saturday night."

I slowly slid my hand away, "I'll be there."

Friday came too quickly and I rushed home from school to dial my best friend, Misty.

"Mom! I'm home!" I opened the front door and slung my bag down on a recliner, "I'm calling Misty, making sure we're ok for tonight. Ok?"

"Have fun, sweety. Your dad and I are just popping down the road for dinner now," my mum walked out of the kitchen wearing a red dress, "So have a good time and we'll see you Sunday."

I kissed her cheek as she stepped out the door, "See you mom."

"Bye!" she waved and walked briskly across the lawn when dad honked the horn. I waved to them as the car pulled out of the driveway then wandered back inside. The house was so empty without my parents. I picked up the phone and dialled Misty's number. Her sister answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Skye, can I speak to Misty?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever," Daisy spoke in her 'I'm better than you' voice and sighed, "Misty! Phone!"

"Coming!" I heard her yell in the background.

"She's-" Daisy tsked.

"Coming. I heard," I shook my head. She was so blonde...Misty wasn't that blonde, but she wasn't the smartest person in the world either.

"Hey!" Misty cheerily answered, "You still coming?" I smiled at the thought of my delightful friend.

"Yeah, I'll be on my way over now," Searching through my clothes, I found my favourite dress and shoved that into my bag along with my pyjamas and my handbag.

Misty giggled, "I'm going to do you up so well that Barry will flip when he sees you!"

"I'd rather him not flip, it might draw attention us," I laughed, "I don't even know why he's inviting me. He hated me last year, I don't see what's changed."

"Maybe he had a change of heart over the holidays?" Misty suggested.

I frowned: that didn't sound like Barry. He hated me. Why would anything change?

"Well, we'll talk more later," I swung my bag over my shoulder, "I'll see you in ten."

"See you then!" I could hear the smile in her voice, "Bye!" The hang-up tone beeped twice before the phone dimmed and went silent. I pulled on my sneakers and my jacket and walked down to the garage where I pulled out my bicycle and lifted the door. I was met with a shock.

"Barry?" I dropped my bike in the surprise, of which I wasn't sure if it was good or not, "What are YOU doing here?"

He walked forward and picked up my bike.

"I heard you were riding to Misty's, so I thought I'd join you," he shrugged casually.

Wait a minute.

I come back to school and all of a sudden, he's nice to me, he wants to take me to the dance, he waits for me after class and now he wants to walk me just down the road...that can't be. He hates me! Maybe he's just had a change of heart after all...Nah.

"Barry, honestly. What's the deal? What are doing?" I folded my arms then took my bike off him, "Why are you being so...so...nice?! It's beginning to freak me out. I mean, sure, I hated it when you bullied me, but this! This is just...weird!"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his blond head, "What's so weird about being nice to you?"

"It's not normal! All last year you bullied me, and now you want to walk me five minutes down the road?" I didn't understand.

Barry scratched his head, "Uh, you know, I got sick of the bullying thing...?"

I raised my eyebrows. Something was definitely up.

"Come on Barry, what gives? You were so mean to me last year," I hopped onto my bike, "I don't see what changed. Did your mom bug you about being nice to girls or something?"

Barry frowned: he didn't understand girls, "I dunno. I heard you're actually really...nice."

"Oh?" I squinted, "By whom may I ask?"

"Well, Paul, actually," Barry stuck his hands in his pockets. Paul! How in the world...?...! Paul is Barry's main sidekick and he hates me, too...well, supposed to anyway.

"I...I don't understand. I really don't," I sighed, "It's like you...oh, never mind."

"Like I what?" He grabbed my handlebars to stop me taking off.

"Well," I whispered the last words, "Someone might think you like me, or something."

"And?" he looked off into the distance mysteriously, "Maybe I do."

My knees went weak. Of all people, Barry was the last I thought would ever like me. Ever. It was so weird thinking that he might like me, even as a friend.

"Do...do you?" I tried to figure out what he was staring at. It was my mailbox.

"Hm," he picked up his bag from in a bush, "Yeah, I guess so."

I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at his sturdy shoulders and envied his relaxed state of mind. I then looked up to his face. His strong jaw, thin cheeks, perfect lips, straight nose, his amazing eyes, and lastly his curly blond hair. He pushed back a lock that fell across his eyes and met my gaze.

"Oh..." I frowned. I wasn't sure how to respond. What should I say? I'm sorry you had to endure my pain for a year to finally realise I wasn't the grinch you thought I was? I forgive you for being a jerk to me all last year?

"...So...can I walk with you?" He walked to my side.

I shrugged and gripped the handlebars a little less tighter, "It's a free country."

He smiled and I pushed off the ground. My knees were still weak, but Barry politely hung back with my slow pace.

"Um...Barry? Is that why you asked me to the dance?" I pushed the pedals faster.

"What do you mean?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

I tried to pick up my pace, but my legs were too weak. Not that it really mattered. I was actually enjoying Barry's company and being able to talk to him.

"I mean, well, did you ask me," I coughed, "Because you like me?"

Barry looked up from his feet, "Yeah, something like that."

I didn't quite understand what he meant by that. We reached Misty's house and I dismounted and leant my bike on the side of her porch.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" I fiddled with my locket,

He stuck out his hand, "You know what?"

"What," I fish-gripped his hand as he shook it.

"You're not the person I thought you were. You're really nice. I'm glad I finally see that in you," he smiled.

"I'm glad," I side-smiled unsurely. This WHOLE afternoon had been totally weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"And he actually said that he liked you?" Misty's high voice squeaked. I had just finished explaining the afternoon's events to her and a shocked expression veiled her face.

"Well, yeah. I said 'Somebody might think you like me or something' and he said 'And? Maybe I do'," I folded my arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Misty smiled at me, "You've got yourself a CRUSH! He's in love!"

"Barry?" I coughed, "Are we talking about the same person here?" Misty rolled her eyes and pulled out another dress.

"What about this one?"

"Misty," getting to my feet, I pulled my dress up with me, "I've got a dress. Plus, I don't think we're the same size."

"You really you're going attract a guy with that dress?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Remember: I already have a date. I don't really want more boys chasing after a dance," I scanned the dress she was holding, "...Do you have any dresses with straps?"

"No, you wear this one. I think this'll look nice on you," she blinked and flicked her orange hair over her shoulder.

I took the dress and held it up to my chest, "You really think so?"

"Definitely," she blinked, "Actually...Nah."

"So he straight out said he liked you?" Misty cast the dress to the side and continued looking through her cupboards.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" I shrugged and shook my head at another one of her dresses, "I mean, it was only a couple of months ago he was calling me 'Bugzy' and 'Super freak'. Where'd all that go?"

Misty pulled a satin blue dress out of one of her draws, "I'd offer you this one, but I've been saving it for this particular dance. You can wear it any time after tonight."

"I couldn't wear that in a thousand years anyway," laughing, I held up my favourite purple dress, complete with sleeves, "I've got mine. I told you before."

"But you've worn that to ALL of the school dances before this one," however much I hated it, Misty did have a point with what she was saying, "You don't REALLY want to embarrass Barry THAT much, do you?"

I sighed, "I guess not." I pushed my rectangle-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of my nose as Misty shoved a red, sleeve-less, BACK-LESS dress, with a SPLIT down from the thigh, into my hands.

'It looks like someone tore it then couldn't be bothered to fix it, so they just sewed the split on the edge,' I humphed and thought to myself.

"Come on, PLEASE try this one on," she whimpered, "I know you MIGHT like it."

Her big blue eyes made her hard to say 'No' to.

I gave in finally, "Fine. But only this one. No more."

Misty gave a cry of triumph, "Yay!"

I took the dress and pulled off my shirt and jeans. Slipping into the dress, I found it much more comfortable than I anticipated.

'This isn't actually all that bad...' I thought to myself, but I wouldn't let Misty hear me. I did a twirl and watched as the dainty fabric splayed around me.

"I knew you'd like it! I knew it!" she shrieked.

'Oh brother...' I rolled my eyes.

"Now for makeup!" Misty pulled out about sixteen different shades of lipstick, twelve of eyeshadow, five of blush and around thirty nail-polish colours.

"Now, I appreciate the dress," I said as I began to untie the straps around the back of my neck, "but makeup is a tad excessive."

"At least let me put a little bit on you, please?" Misty twisted her orange hair around her finger, "I just wanna practice. Tomorrow night I'll do something a little more suited to your style."

I found myself giving in again and being seated in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Misty, I'm glad your family is away for the weekend," I grinned but coughed as she powdered a heap of gunk on my face. I assumed it was a blush, of some kind.

"I know. They won't be back until Monday," she laughed, "I especially made sure my sisters were out and stayed out for at least the whole weekend."

"Aww, thanks Mist. You're the best," I tried to smile but the lipstick she was smearing on my lips held my lips fast, restricting any movement.

After she had finished colouring in my eyelids and my cheeks, she dabbed a wet, slimy liquid on my lips and I found I could move them again. But only slightly.

Although I couldn't say the same about the rest of my face.

"Oh! You're so pretty!" Misty clasped her hands together, after she had added mascara to my eyelashes. A whole HEAP of mascara.

"I look like Barbie," I blinked and stared blankly at the kimono girl's face in the mirror. I seriously did look like I was...Chinese.

And to be completely honest with myself, I looked pretty...good.

"Just one photo," she held a camera at the mirror and put her arm around my shoulders. I seriously did try my hardest to smile, but my face still didn't want to cooperate. So I just lifted up my hand and held up two fingers. Peace out man.

Hopefully, no one else would ever see THAT photo.

"You do look nice," Misty smiled at her 'creation'.

"Maybe if it was a fancy dress party, I might've let you keep the look," I was enjoying wiping the 'muck' off my face, "but its only a masquerade dance."

"Aww, okay then," she stuck her pinkie finger in my face, "Promise?"

I wrapped my less-bony pinkie around hers, "Promise."

"Good! You've promised," she walked out of the bathroom with me close behind.

After dinner, a movie and re-choosing Misty's dress seven times, it was getting close to midnight.

"Okay, I'm officially tired," I yawned and popped another caramel into my mouth, "And the caffeine in this chocolate isn't doing me much good."

"I know, right?" Misty mimicked my yawn and shoved a handful of assorted chocolates into her mouth.

"We've got a big day tomorrow," I let the sweet caramel melt slowly onto my tongue as I lay down on Misty's double bed.

Misty nodded and closed her eyes, "Hmm. Well, good night then."

"Night," I drifted off.


End file.
